Canadian patent publication number CA 1211444 describes a process for the preparation of imidazo[2,1-c][1,2,4]benzotriazine-2-carboxylic acid derivatives as allergy inhibitors.
US patent publication number U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,022 and Japanese patent publication number JP 56008386 describe benzo-as-triazine derivatives as analgesics.